(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A solar cell converts light energy (e.g., sunlight) into electrical energy. A photovoltaic solar cell is a diode having a PN junction, and are classified into various kinds according to the materials used as the light absorption layer.
A solar cell using silicon as the light absorption layer may be classified as a crystalline wafer solar cell and an a-Si thin film solar cell. Other thin-film solar cells include a compound thin film solar cell using CIGS (CuInGaSe2) or CdTe, a III-V group solar cell, a dye response solar cell, and an organic solar cell.
A photovoltaic solar cell has a uniform open circuit voltage (Voc) regardless of its size, and a solar cell module obtains a desired voltage by connecting many unit cells in series in a patterning process. The patterned region is a dead region that does not generate electricity under illumination, such that the larger the patterned area is, the less efficient the solar cell module is.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided for enhancement of understanding the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.